The Second Culinary War
by MasterLordVII
Summary: A feud between two brothers results in a culinary war at the most famous japanese culinary school Totsuki. Takes place after the events of the manga's latest chapter. Features characters from the manga and anime.
1. Divided Bond

**_Chapter One:_**

 ** _Divided Bond_**

 ** _The Beginning Of The Second War Of Totsuki_**

A small young black haired boy walked up to the entrance of Totsuki Academy, the greatest culinary school in all of Japan.

He wasn't at this school to hone his skills or become a great chef.

He came for a much different reason.

A member of the Totsuki staff was looking through the documents regarding the new transfer students.

One particular student caught his eye.

His name is Men Sabaku.

What was it about this transfer student that made him seem special?

He shared the same last name as a particular infamous Totsuki student.

Men Mirai of the Totsuki Elite Ten.

Little did anyone know that Totsuki will be placed into another great culinary war.

Sabaku walked into the building with tons of other people.

It had been a few weeks since the boy known as Yukihira Soma and his team defeated a majority of the Elite Ten took their seats and banished Azami Nakiri from the school and brought back the previous director Senzaemon Nakiri.

What does the Elite Ten look like now?

First Seat: Yukihira Soma

Second Seat: Nakiri Erina

Third Seat: Aldini Takumi

Fourth Seat: Tadokoro Megumi

Fith Seat: Megishima Tosuke

Sixth Seat: Men Mirai

Seventh Seat: Isshiki Satoshi

Eigth Seat: Kuga Terunori

Ninth Seat: Hayama Akira

Tenth Seat: Kurokiba Ryo

Everybody in the building was filled with nervousness.

"Alright, lets get this over with." said a male voice.

The attention in the room was directed to a teen-aged boy with black ruffled hair.

He was wearing black clothes and has some sort of red sash tied to his arm.

"Hello I am Ryo Kurokiba of the current Totsuki Elite Ten." spoke the boy.

Whispers flew around the room.

"Alright normally I would put you through a bunch of trials to determine who makes it in but Miss Alice insisted that I speed up the process a little." said Ryo "So I'll do something simple."

He turned around and signaled someone to come in.

Erina Nakiri walked in.

"Miss Alice said to bring Second Seat Erina Nakiri to do the tasting." finished Ryo.

Ryo walked off while Erina continued the briefing.

"Simply make something that I acknowledge to be delicious." she said "Fail to do so then you will be banned from ever attempting to enter Totsuki again. For those that wish to leave you may do so."

Everybody except Sabaku ran off.

"Damnit." said a new male voice "Nobody has the guts to male a dish for you Nakiri."

"Unlike you Yukihira." replied Erina.

"Speaking of which" began the same male bringing out a box "I made a new dish! I call it Yukihira Style Octopus and Peanut Butter."

"As if I would taste one of your weird and wretched combinations Yukihira." said Erina.

"But you make some pretty weird dishes now Nakiri!" replied Soma.

"Yeah but if those fail I try to make it better or just give up on it, you on the other hand try to make them taste worse!" yelled Erina "Anyways we are getting side tracked at the moment! We need to report that nobody passed."

"What do you mean Nakiri?" asked Soma.

"Huh?"

"There's a guy right there!" said Soma.

They turn their heads to Sabaku.

"What's your name?" asked Erina.

"I am Men Sabaku" replied Sabaku.

Erina stood up.

"So you understand the rules right?" said Erina.

"Yep" quickly replied Sabaku.

"Then the exam starts.. now!"

Sabaku got to work right away.

"This is interesting Nakiri." remarked Soma.

 _He's cooking rice and boiling macaroni? What does he plan to make? Lentils? What?_

Sabaku noticed the two watching his cooking intensely.

He then brought a tomato, some sort of spice blend, garbanzo beans and fried onions.

He tossed those ingredients into a pot of water.

He mixed the rice, macaroni and lentils together.

He poured the soup he made from the tomato and other ingredients into a bowl.

He place the rice, macaroni and lentils into the bowl as well.

"Thank you for waiting so patiently." said Sabaku placing the bowl onto the table "I call it Koshari Stew!"

"Koshari huh?" said Erina "That is a traditional Egyptian dish but you've adapted it to make a sort of stew."

Soma looked excited.

Skip to a few minutes later Sabaku was in.

He was another step closer to his goal.

 _Meanwhile on the other side of the school._

"Kuga Terunori you have been kicked off the Elite Ten and expelled" yelled the announcer.

"Introducing the new Eighth Seat of the Totsuki Elite Ten is Jigoku Rosuto!"

"Damnit." cried Kuga.

Rosuto cackled to himself.

Mirai watched in the crowd.

 _This will be the beginning of my legacy._ thought Mirai.

Rosuto walked up to Mirai and clasped hands.

 _At Kyokusei dorm_

"WHAT?! KUGA LOST?!" shouted Soma.

Everybody in Kyokusei dorm was speechless.

"Now everybody calm down. He just lost the Eighth Seat. He can get it back." said the Dorm Mother.

"And you are expelled as well Kuga." said the announcer.

"Uh oh" said Akira.

"That's not good" said Alice.

"Yeah" said Isami.

 _Night time_

When night dropped many people went to bed.

Every single member of the ten and a few others were awake.

A ring was heard throughout the dorm.

"Did any of you invite visitors?" asked Ryoko.

"No" said everybody.

Ryoko opened the door while everyone watched.

Standing at the entrance was a boy.

"Is this Kyokusei dorm?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Ryoko.

"Thank god. I've been searching for this dorm all day." said Sabaku relieved "I've got the papers right here an-"

"Hold on a sec" said Ryoko "Dorm mother! We've got a new guy."

The dorm mother walked down the stairs and into the room.

"Get in." she said.

Sabaku got in.

"I assume you know of our famous entrance exam"

"Yes I do" said Sabaku.

"Alright then if you want to sleep in a bed in this dorm then you must make me a satisfactory dish."

"Alright!" shouted Sabaku.

 ** _Next time:_**

 ** _Sabaku participates in the Kyokusei entrance exam. Another Elite Ten member loses their seat! More on Sabaku and Mirai's backstory. What are their goals?_**

 ** _Chapter 2:_**

 ** _The Second Stage_**

 ** _The Story Of Men_**


	2. That Was Fun

**_I'M LEAVING_**

 ** _What? I'm leaving? I shouldn't be discouraged? I will get better eventually?_**

 ** _That's not it._**

 ** _I just can't be bothered._**

 ** _If you like my stories do whatever you want with them, add extra stuff to them._**

 ** _Just as long as you give me credit._**

 ** _This website honestly just got really boring really quickly._**

 ** _So go ahead._**

 ** _I might return to this site some day (maybe after NAPLAN) but for now I'm leaving._**

 ** _Sincerely MasterLordVII_**


End file.
